


Shipping?

by starfirenighthood



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist!Damian, Dick is nervous, Drummer!Tim, Fan shipping, Fluff and Smut, Guitarist!Jason, Jason is sneaky, Love Confessions, M/M, Manager!Bruce (mentioned), Oh lord what have I done?, Singer!Dick, Tim and Damian tease, Tim is all knowing, What are ships?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Robins are no longer a simple high school garage band. They now are famous stars, and the four of them; Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne, are nearing the end of their tour. However, Jason notices something interesting on a fan's sign one day, "Jaydick." Soon they find out what it is exactly, plans are made, and secrets are shared. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Ok welp, I blame Reckless Commander for this. We were talking about Jaydick and sending each other cute pics of them and I found a picture of singer Dick kissing guitarist Jason. So, this idea came to mind. I just had to. She loved it, because you know who doesn't want to see two hot guys from a band kissing on stage? So yeah, this is the result. It's totally her fault! Ok so it's not her fault at all, but just be quiet! *goes and crawls into a hole to hide* Uh, enjoy?
> 
> KIRA SEMA (fanfic) POINTED THIS OUT TO ME, BUT EVEN THOUGH DAMIAN AND BRUCE HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME THEYRE NOT RELATED IN THIS STORY. PEOPLE CAN HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME AND NOT BE RELATED. THANKS KIRA FOR POINTING THIS OUT TO ME! THANK YOU!
> 
> Warning: Language, and this is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it. THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ IT SKIP IT PLEASE.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just this idea. Lord help me...

 Third POV 

The Dark Robins had started out as a simple, high school garage band. It was formed by four best friends, well maybe they weren't _all_ best friends, but they were at least close as a whole. Ya know, when they got along. They had been discovered by mega-millionaire music producer, Bruce Wayne, and his record label 'Black Bat Records'. They had come to know Bruce very well, so he was also their manager.

It had been a normal gig just like any other, playing at some Gotham City nightclub, when they had gotten their big break. Of course when they had been offered a contract, the four young men jumped at the opportunity. Fast forward three years, and they had a platinum album. Also they were on a world tour. There are four members of the band, all of the original members still in. Lead vocals and song writer Dick Grayson, lead guitarist Jason Todd, bassist Damian Wayne, and drummer Tim Drake.

Dick and Jason were the oldest at twenty two, and Damian and Tim were both a year younger. They had all managed to remain close friends and nothing had resulted in a band split, yet. It was hard to tell with Jason and Damian, who were both constantly picking at each other. However they were constantly with one another, so some arguments here and there were pretty much guaranteed.

The Robins now were in Jump City, California and they had just finished a show. As they were all escorted by body guards to their ride back to the hotel, Jason spotted something very interesting. Of course they were all used to the crazy fans by now, but a fan's sign caught his attention. Some screaming fangirl was holding up a bright neon sign with a heart made of glitter on it, but instead of the usual 'I love TDR' or 'Dick will you marry me?' there was simply 'Jaydick forever' written inside with glitter.

As they split apart and got into the two black SUV's, Jason was confused. The car began driving towards their hotel which was only a few blocks away, and the guitarist turned to Dick who was sitting next to him, asking "What the fuck is Jaydick?"

Dick looked confused and shrugged saying "I have no clue, we can ask Tim and Damian when we get back to the hotel."

"Alright" Jason replied before he turned back to look out the window. A minute later they pulled up to the hotel and were escorted once again, but this time past a sea of paparazzi. After an elevator ride up to the top floor, the band arrived at the penthouse suite. They would be staying over night considering they had another performance tomorrow at eight o'clock at night, and then it would be off to Coastal City.

All four of them walked out of the elevator, free to do whatever they wanted. They were nearing the end of their tour, only a few more cities and they all felt saddened at that, but relieved at the same time. Sure touring was fun and all, but it was also hard. Never staying long in one city, performing around five times a week, and the paparazzi constantly harassing them, it could get to be a _bit_ much.

After they had all changed into comfortable clothes, they were lounging around in the living room. Damian sat in an arm chair while he battled Tim in the video game they were playing, and said drummer was sitting on the floor in front of Damian's chair. Dick sat in the middle of the couch right next to Jason who sat at his right side, both watching and cheering on. They were lazily eating pizza and drinking beer.

Even though they were now famous rock stars, they had all come from humble beginnings. Dick grew up in a circus as one of the world's greatest acrobatic performers, Jason on the streets of Gotham with no father and a druggy mother, Tim had crazy parents who had mental disorders, and Damian had an abusive mother and no father. It was a miracle they had all met in high school, well Damian and Tim met Dick who was already best friends with Jason, but that doesn't matter. So really it was no wonder they preferred the simpler things, didn't go crazy with their wealth. Although _sometimes_ Damian could be a little diva, but that was just his personality.

Sure the parties that Bruce threw were ok, and they avoided drugs as best as they could. At the end of the day though, they just liked sitting down with some beer and pizza. Simple. After all, they weren't in it for the fame and fortune. They were in it for the music, to _inspire_ people.

"Dude, did you see that crazy ass blonde?" Jason asked Dick, before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"The one who kept screaming 'Jason sign my ass'?" Dick replied, frowning at the nasty habit Jason had.

Jason chuckled saying "Yeah, sometimes fans are so fucking crazy."

There was a grunt of agreement from Damian who replied "I agree with Todd."

"Yeah" Dick trailed off, before what Jason had said earlier came back to mind. Turning to the black headed man with white bangs, Dick nudged him saying "Hey Jay?"

"Yes Dickiebird?"

The old nickname brought a smile to his lips before he questioned "Uh, what were you asking me about earlier?"

Jason let out a 'hmm?' before he remembered and sat up straight, snuffing out his cigarette and saying "Oh, do either of you two morons know what Jaydick is?"

Immediately Tim began laughing and paused the game as Damian grew confused. "I do not know, but Drake could you please fill the rest of us in on why you are laughing?" Damian all but demanded, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Just as annoyed as Damian, Jason added "Yeah Tim, enlighten us."

"Ok I'm sorry guys but it's hilarious you don't know. I mean, don't you pay _any_ attentions to the fans at all?" Tim asked, still chuckling lightly.

Dick grew curious saying "Of course we pay attention, but obviously not as much as you do. So just tell us what it is."

"It's a ship."

There was a moment of silence before Jason snarled "The fuck does a _boat_ have to do with us paying attention to our fans?!"

Again Tim laughed as the other three were still confused. Maybe he _didn't_ mean a boat? "No it's not a boat, ya know what just google it."

"On it" Dick muttered as he googled the word 'Jaydick' on his phone, everyone waiting expectantly. Finally when it came up Dick nearly about dropped his phone saying "Holy fuck."

"What, what is it?!" Jason cried clambering to look over his friend's shoulder and immediately groaned, "fucking shitfuck of course."

Damian was now more curious than ever as Tim began laughing again, and the bassist asked desperately "What? What is it?!"

With a look of amusement, horror, and, happiness? Dick told Damian "It's the couple name the fans made for Jason and I." Immediately Damian broke into laughter as Tim joined him, making the other two men squirm in discomfort. They spared each other an embarrassed side glance, both flushing and scooting a little further away.

Internally Jason was panicking. Ok, so _maybe_ he has had a crush on his best friend since they were seventeen, but he was _totally_ over it now! Well, ok so maybe he wasn't. Honestly Jason tried as hard as hell to keep it a secret. Was it _really_ that obvious? But to be fair who wouldn't want to tap that Grayson ass? But oh if that was only what it was.

"Shut up" Jason growled at the younger two, although he sounded more desperate than threatening.

Dick meanwhile was trying to decipher exactly _what_ he was feeling. Of course he was really freakin embarrassed about finding out what 'Jaydick' was in front of the other guys. Then of course what had popped up when he googled it. There were blogs, countless pictures of the two of them just hanging out together, fan art, fan fictions, and YouTube videos. Seriously, were they _that_ compatible? Granted things between him and Jason had been getting a bit awkward lately, but sure that didn't mean anything right? Who was he kidding, he was in love and he knew it.

That's why when Damian cried "I totally uh, ship, it?"

Tim calmed down to snickering saying "Yes Damian, everyone does."

Both Jason and Dick's mouths dropped in horror, reddening even further. "Shut the fuck up you bastards!" Jason yelled, throwing some empty beer cans and pillows at them.

"But why?"

Everyone turned to Dick with confusion and surprise at his sudden outburst. "Why what Dickie?" Jason asked, timidly casting him a quick glance.

With drawn brows he questioned "Why does everyone 'ship' it?"

Tim stopped laughing and sat up straighter, facing Dick fully explaining "Well it's because you're really close best friends, you always hang off of each other, you always sit next to each other during interviews, during concerts you're always close, and the nicknames."

The two eldest men both turned a deeper shade of crimson, thinking about what Tim had said. Sure they were close, they've been best friends since elementary school. And ok there were those few moments, where Dick would kiss Jason on the cheek or run a hand through his hair when he'd done something worthy of praise or he was being sweet. When they would flush at seeing the other shirtless, or those looks they would share that neither knew what they meant. That doesn't mean it meant anything, or at least they didn't want the other to know how it made them feel. Because it _did_ mean something.

"So? Dickiebird over here is just affectionate" Jason replied, and really Dick had to nod in agreement.

It was who he was, Richard Grayson was a very touchy feely person from growing up in the circus with a loving family. He was very open with affection, and could express his emotions easily. However Jason was the opposite, Jason Todd was hardened by Gotham's streets in ways they couldn't understand. He displayed little affection, but when he did they were usually directed towards the lead singer, and emotions? Let's just say he still hadn't figured out how they worked, and which were which. Complete opposites of each other.

With a sigh Dick rubbed his temples saying "Ok Tim I get it, ok? I get where you're coming from."

Damian snorted and Jason whacked him in the face with a couch cushion, making the demon fall onto the ground. "Don't be an ass" Jason snapped, defending his, his what? Friend? That word didn't seem right, hadn't seemed right for months.

Before Damian could bite a comment back Dick continued, lying, "But we're just friends."

Well, fuck. That was a knife to Jason's cold, little heart. Pfft, so what? It's not like Jason cared about Dick in that way, it was just purely physical attraction nothing more. Dammit, if only Jason could believe that because it _wasn't_ purely physical. It wasn't just about sex, the guitarist knew he was in love, but apparently it wasn't returned.

However as he thought about it Jason realized that perhaps Dick was lying. If he wasn't, then he sure was leading Jason on. Only one way to tell... "We should kiss, tomorrow on stage" Jason stated evenly, smirking when Dick choked on his beer and Tim and Damian both got themselves killed in their video game that they had just started playing again.

"Come again?" the singer wheezed, still coughing and glancing up at Jason. He must've misheard. There was _no_ way Jason just said they-

The smirk grew wider as he repeated "I said we should kiss tomorrow, on stage."

"Why?!" the other three all asked in unison, looking at Jason like he was crazy.

Jason shrugged answering "Because it would be hilarious to mess with our fans and see how they would react."

Although the youngest two liked the idea, Dick shook his head saying "I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, lying to our fans and giving them false ideals?"

"But everyone would eat it up and love it, I think it's an awesome idea" Tim stated, Damian nodding in agreement.

"I agree with Drake, perhaps it will even be in the news" Damian added, smirking.

Jason looked over at Dick saying "Come on Dickiebird, the baby birds even like the idea. You know it would be fun to mess with the fans."

Well it wasn't really messing with the fans that worried Dick. He was worried if he kissed Jason that the guitarist would be able to tell he loved him. On the other hand, maybe kissing Jason would allow Dick to figure out how Jason felt. It was a risk, one that _maybe_ he should take. "Alright, I'll kiss you" Dick said as the other three cheered.

That night everyone went to their rooms to sleep around midnight. However Dick wasn't asleep, he was too busy looking over all of the Jaydick stuff. He looked at pictures, watched videos, and even read some fanfictions. Why was always Jason the dominant one?! That wasn't fair, he could be dominant! Ok, so maybe if he thought about it he would be the submissive one, but it still made him grumble under his breath. And damn, what made everyone think they would be so kinky? It made Dick blush. Little did he know that across the hall Jason was doing the exact same thing as Dick. Both of them not going to sleep until around three in the morning.

* * *

 

The next day passed normally, well about as normal as they could possibly get. However Tim and Damian kept teasing the other two, saying things like 'Who would propose?' and 'What last name would you choose?'. It was highly irritating, and embarrassing. Not to mention the fact there was this awkward tension between Dick and Jason. Everyone could feel it. You could literally see it and cut it with a knife. No one brought it up though, they knew better.

Finally after their equipment was set up and a few sound checks, eight o'clock rolled around. As they took the stage, the crowd erupted into cheers and they all found themselves smiling. What they had planned temporarily forgotten as they lost themselves in the music. Almost two hours later they were playing their last song, when Dick remembered what he had agreed to do.

" _It just keeps hitting me, pushing me down, and I've had enough, because life sucks_ " Dick sang, walking over towards Jason's side of the stage. They shared a knowing look and Jason slightly nodded his head as Dick's insides filled with butterflies.

As Jason's fingers flew over the notes he had played a million times before, his stomach gave a nervous twist as Dick stood right beside him so the crowd could still see. Dick put and arm around Jason's shoulders as he continued " _Everyone is pullin, and holdin me down, and I just hate it all, because life sucks._ "

With that Dick grabbed Jason by the back of the neck and kissed him forcefully. There was immediately a giant uproar of cheers as they took in the scene. Tim luckily had a drum solo so Jason didn't need to worry much about what he was playing as he kissed Dick back viciously. The kiss they shared wasn't even a relatively good one, it was all teeth and tongue to put on a good show, but it still left both breathless.

The kiss lasted about ten seconds before they pulled away, both flushed. Both of them would deny the shakiness in their bodies as they continued their song. At the end of their concert they were backstage and had to meet the VIP fans. Almost all of them freaked out about Jason and Dick and they laughed it off. Not that Dick would admit it, but Jason was right, messing with the fans was fun.

Which is why Dick was hanging off Jason all night. Jason didn't seem to mind, so Dick kept his arms around him whenever he could. The guitarist's own arm around his waist. Also they constantly were kissing each other on the cheek, making more than one fangirl scream and have a spasm attack. Of course this was sort of how they wished they could act all the time, but neither would admit it. They both tried to deny just how, _right_ it felt.

They carried on like that for a week. As Damian said, they _had_ in fact been in the news. Also they were in a lot of magazines, but whenever asked if they were dating they wouldn't answer definitely. All four of them were loving how in almost every price of fan mail, tweet, or whatever else they mentioned Jason and Dick. Bruce, their manager, hadn't even cared enough to ask what it was all about. When he read the articles in a meeting with them he just said "I don't give a damn, do whatever you want with each other."

They had just finished a concert, and Jason may or may not have smacked Dick on the ass. Dick and Jason were sitting in the living room of their hotel, just talking, now in Steel City. Suspiciously Tim and Damian had both gone to bed early, and they had a show tomorrow at ten. There last concert on the tour before they went back to Gotham, the very last stop.

"I still can't believe you slapped my ass" Dick chuckled, taking a swig of his beer.

Jason, who was sitting right next to Dick on the couch, laughed replying "Hey, it's for the fans, and who wouldn't want a piece of that ass?"

"Jay!" Dick cried, choking on his drink and punching the other man in the shoulder, "shut up!"

Smirking Jason defended "Hey! It's not my fault you've got a great ass, even the fans know it! Why do you think there are shirts that say 'That Grayson Ass'! Hmmm?"

Dick huffed and crossed his arms, saying "Yeah yeah, don't remind me. What about you and your sexy bangs?" Running a hand through the flash of white in Jason's ebony locks, the singer added "All the fans love your 'bold fashion statement' and because of you people have different colored bangs."

"You think my bangs are sexy?" Jason asked, making Dick roll his eyes.

Turning so that he was facing Jason, Dick smirked "Who doesn't?"

Now they were even closer, faces inches apart as they stared into one another's eyes. Suddenly Jason leaned forward and captured Dick's lips in his own. Dick's eyes widened in surprise before they closed in contentment as he kissed Jason back. This wasn't like the two sloppy and quick kisses they had shared on stage. The kiss they were sharing now was mind numbing and Dick couldn't help but moan into it, hands gripping Jason's hair. Hungrily Jason's tongue dominated Dick's mouth as he pulled the smaller man closer. Eventually Dick was pulled into Jason's lap, and he straddled the guitarist's hips as Jason's calloused hands traversed the acrobat's back. Lack of oxygen forced them to pull apart, and Dick leant his forehead down against Jason's, looking into each other's eyes.

"You know, there are no fans here to see that" Dick replied skeptically, searching Jason's blue green eyes.

Jason snorted saying sarcastically "No shit Sherlock."

A brief scowl crossed Dick's face before it was replaced by confusion asking "Then why-"

"Because I like you, I have since high school" Jason interrupted, flushing from embarrassment. If this didn't work out he was fully planned on getting kicked out of the band and losing his only friends. God the idea made him sick.

The sound of Dick laughing startled Jason and made his stomach clench, heart dropping. "I can't believe you've liked me all this time, and I've liked you back, but we didn't do anything about it" Dick said, shaking his head but still smiling. The words sent relief flooding through Jason, and a touch of warmth.

The larger man noted the twinkle in the other's eyes and couldn't help but smirk saying "Well, we could do something about it now."

Dick let out a slight gasp as Jason's hands ran down the curve of his spine to cup his ass, and his voice was unsteady as he asked "Are you propositioning me Jason Peter Todd?"

"Yes I am, Richard John Grayson" Jason replied smugly, giving Dick's ass a squeeze.

With a smile Dick gave him a peck on the lips before he stood up and began walking towards his room. When Jason didn't move from the couch and was just watching him, he turned around and raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his cocked hip. "Aren't you coming?"

Getting up and walking around the couch, Jason walked towards Dick's room slightly nervous. Jason stepped into Dick's room and was immediately thrown back against the closed door. The acrobat smiled sensually up at the guitarist as he locked the door saying huskily "Don't want the baby birds interrupting the fun."

With that Dick was on him, tongue forcefully inside his mouth and accepting no quarrel. Damn, who ever said Dick would just be blindly submissive were _wrong_. Jason moaned as Dick began kissing and biting at his neck. Shrugging off his jacket, Dick pulled back long enough to pull both of their shirts over their heads and throw them carelessly to the floor.

Dick took a moment to marvel at the scarred and muscular chest of his, what was he? Lover? Boyfriend? Filing that away to think about later, he ran his hands over the skin before him. Jason had scars littering his body from his many years on the streets, and Dick felt bad every time he saw them. He also knew that Jason was self conscience of them, and that there were still more on his back and legs. Tracing a few with his fingers, he began kissing them and trailing them with his tongue as Jason squirmed beneath him.

Closing his mouth around one of Jason's nipples, the guitarist groaned as Dick's tongue worked it. Jason gripped Dick's hair and his back arched when the singer nipped at the pink nub. Kissing his way back up Jason's chest, Dick sucked a mark into the skin by his collarbone. Immediately Jason growled and flipped them around, pinning Dick to the wall as he dragged him into a hungry kiss.

Suddenly the idea of marking up Dick as his became a very appealing idea. Breaking the kiss Jason attacked Dick's neck as the ex-acrobat moaned. After leaving more than a few marks, Dick whimpered as Jason pulled on a nipple with his teeth. Then suddenly Jason's hips were grinding into Dick's, and both moaned at the contact. Nails scratched up Dick's muscular stomach, making him hiss in pain and pleasure. Involuntarily making Dick's hips jerked forward, causing Jason to groan.

Leaving Dick's chest, Jason licked the shell of Dick's ear making the slightly shorter man shudder as he Jason whispered huskily "I'm going to fuck you so hard Dickie."

"Get to it then" Dick fired back, the lust burning in his eyes threatening to consume Jason as he looked down into them. His pupils were blown so wide you could barely see the blue, and that just intensified the look.

Jason let Dick out from the wall only to push him down onto the bed. As he settled over the smaller man, Jason murmured "With pleasure." Immediately Dick dragged him into a deep kiss as Jason worked at getting Dick's jeans off. Finally after a minute of fumbling Jason managed to wrestle both of them out of their jeans.

Kissing his way down Dick's body, Jason's tongue dipped in his navel. The guitarist pulled down the singers boxers slowly, and flung them behind him carelessly. Jason kissed up the inside of Dick's thigh making him groan. Making his way towards the singer's throbbing erection, Jason avoided the member and never gave Dick what he desperately wanted. "Quit teasing me Jay" Dick whined, tugging on Jason's black locks.

Finally Jason wrapped a hand around his length, and Dick moaned loudly. "Mmm, Dickie you're so hard, and all for me. Look at how much you're leaking, damn. I feel honored" Jason growled, making Dick shiver and grab the sheets in his fists.

Before Dick could make a remark back, a loud moan escaped his mouth when Jason suddenly took Dick into the heat of his mouth. Jay chuckled as Dick bit his lip to suppress sounds, the vibrations of his laugh sending a jolt of pleasure through the acrobat's body. "Jay" Dick moaned as Jason's head bobbed up and down along his length.

Jason's large hands wrapped around Dick's hips, keeping him still as Jason sucked. The noises Dick were making sent a shot of warmth straight to his abdomen. Whining as Jason removed him from his mouth, he shivered as Jason laid a kiss on the head before climbing back up his body. Instantly he was dragged into a hot kiss, Dick tasting himself on Jason's tongue.

"God you're gorgeous" Jason breathed in Dick's ear, making him shudder and grind up against the other man. A moan escaped Jason's lips, and in retaliation Jason bit down on Dick's neck making another mark.

"J-Jason."

Continuing to attack the singer's neck he asked "Yes pretty bird?"

Dick moaned at a harsh bite and panted "Please."

Smirking, Jason questioned "Please what Dickie? Be more specific."

"Please" the singer moaned, tugging on Jason's hair as he looked down at him, "fuck me Jay, please."

"As you wish" Jason replied, as he kissed the other man hungrily on the lips. Dick searched beside the bed until he found his bag, digging around until he found what he was looking for. Handing over the small tube of lube, Dick pulled down Jason's boxers and tossed them to the floor.

Slightly lifting Dick's hips from the bed, the acrobat wrapped his legs around Jason's torso. Applying a generous amount of the lube on his fingers, Jason traced Dick's puckered entrance. Dick moaned as Jason slowly slid a finger inside of him. As gently as he could Jason began thrusting his finger inside of Dick's warm, tight body. The thought of having this tight warmth surround him had Jason moaning. At first Dick had only felt the burn and slight discomfort, but soon it had melted way into pleasure as Jason added a second digit.

As soon as the guitarist felt he had stretched Dick out enough, after three fingers and Dick practically rocking back onto them, Jason carefully slid his fingers out. Dick's whine at the loss turned into a moan as he felt the head of Jason's slicked cock nudging at his entrance. Slowly Jason slid inside of Dick, letting out a low moan until he was buried till the hilt inside of the other man. The warmth and heat surrounding his member was even greater than he had imagined as Dick's muscles clenched down around him like a vice.

"Relax baby" Jason soothed, pushing Dick's bangs off of his sticky forehead.

Dick pulled Jason down into a heated kiss and managed to relax his tense body. Pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, both men letting out a moan. Jason set a fast pace as Dick moaned loudly. They shared a passionate kiss, both fighting for dominance. A loud cry of "Jay" came from the smaller man as Jason hit his prostate, and he focused his efforts on hitting the spot.

Lifting Dick's legs over his shoulders, Jason thrust faster as Dick gripped the bed sheets tighter. The sounds Dick was making were driving Jason insane. Finally Dick came with a cry of Jason's name, back arching and come splattering his own chest. Jason groaned as Dick's muscles clenched around him, and his hips thrusted wildly as he too came, the knowledge of being the one to get Dick off enough for him.

Jason collapsed on top of Dick, careful not to pull out. Both panted as they tried to catch their breath, basking in the glow of post-climax. Once Jason gained back of control of his limbs he carefully pulled out of Dick's ravaged ass, laying next to the singer. Dick cuddled up next to Jason, and the bigger man wrapped his arms around the acrobat.

"Love you Little Wing" Dick muttered, kissing Jason's lips lazily before laying his head on Jason's chest. Not expecting a response back, he didn't need one to know Jason loved him back and Dick knew he didn't express emotion well.

The words made Jason's chest seize, and he took a deep breath. That stupid nickname always got to him. "I, l-love you too" he replied shakily, face flushing.

Sitting up a little, Dick smiled down at him brightly and gave him a toe curling kiss. The look on Dick's face had totally been worth it. After the kiss broke, Dick nuzzled under Jason's chin. Both curled up in one another's arms, and they drifted off both feeling exceedingly content and very, very much in love.

In the next room, Tim and Damian tried to contain their laughter. They had noticed the sexual tension and longing looks, and knew if the two were left alone long enough something would happen. So they had gone to bed early and spied on the two in the living room, recording the whole thing.

"Told you it would work" Tim snickered, giving Damian a high five.

Damian smiled evilly saying "Did you do it yet?"

Returning the evil grin, Tim said "Hold on, one more second aand... There! The recording of their 'couch kiss' is now on every able social networking sight the band has, even our website."

"Excellent work Drake, I believe they will thank us later."

They wouldn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I just wrote that and I have no regrets! That was my first attempt at M/M smut, so hopefully it wasn't too bad. *blush* I hope you enjoyed it! If there is a want for more of this AU I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. Oh and the song Dick was singing is part of a song I wrote so... Thanks to my friend Reckless Commander for helping me with the idea! She's awesome, and really an amazing friend. Love Ya! Please let me know what you thought. Please and thank you! ;)


End file.
